1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power connectors and, more particularly, to a retaining clip for power connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power connector is a device that provides a connecting interface to a power wire, such as a #14 power wire, to allow easy connections to be made to other wires to form a continuous electrical pathway. A power connector can be used, for example, to connect a printed circuit board to a power source, or a power source, such as a battery, to a wiring harness.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view that illustrates a prior-art power connector 100. Power connector 100 is an example of a type of connector manufactured by, for example, Anderson Power Products®, Sterling, Mass. As shown in FIG. 1, power connector 100 includes a non-conductive housing 110, and a crimping mechanism 112 held by the housing 110 that receives and electrically contacts a wire 114.
Connector 100 also includes a terminal 116 that electrically contacts the crimping mechanism 112, and a spring 118 that locks the terminal 116 in place. During insertion, the wire 114 pushes the terminal 116 in the direction A until the terminal 116 is forced over the end of the spring 118.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view that illustrates a side-by-side pair of prior-art power connectors 100. As shown in FIG. 2, power connectors 100 are typically used in side-by-side pairs where one connector, the red connector, carries, for example, 13.8V, while the other connector, the black connector, provides a ground path.
In addition, the housing 110 of each power connector 100 is identically formed, and includes a tongue and groove system, such as groove 122. Further, once the tongue of one connector 100 is inserted into the groove of a second connector 100, a roll pin 124 can be inserted into a locking opening 126 to physically lock the two connectors 100 side-by-side (the two connectors are not electrically connected together).
One problem with power connectors is that, although a locking pin, such as pin 124, can be utilized to lock two connectors 100 side-by-side, no such locking mechanism exists that keeps two pairs of power connectors electrically connected together.
For example, when a first pair of power connectors are inserted into, and electrically connected to, a second pair of power connectors to provide, for example, a power and ground path to a printed circuit board, there is no locking mechanism that keeps the first and second pairs of power connectors electrically connected together.
When power connectors are electrically connected together, the connectors are physically held together by the force resistance of the terminals and springs of the connectors, such as the upward force resistance of terminal 116 against spring 118 of the power connector 100 shown in FIG. 1.
In actual practice, the force resistance of the terminals and springs is typically sufficient to maintain a tight connection. However, in some instances, the terminals and springs of the connectors 100 fail to maintain sufficient resistance which, in turn, can cause the pair of connectors 100 to electrically disconnect and physically come apart.
One approach to preventing power connectors from electrically and physically coming apart is to mount the connectors to a surface, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or a bulkhead. For example the connectors can be connected to a bulkhead opening using, for example, mounting clamps or plastic cable ties. By mounting the connectors to a surface, the connectors 100 can not come apart.
However, a mounting surface is not always available. Thus, there is a need for an approach that prevents power connectors from physically coming apart, once the connectors have been inserted together to form an electrical connection, that does not require that the connectors be mounted to a surface.